This invention relates generally to a test fixture and, more specifically, to a PC mainboard test fixture that offers faster and accurate test environment for PC mainboards to reduce the mistakes of human errors, to reduce manpower and to speed up the test speed.
Heretofore, it is known that a manufacturer of a PC mainboard (for example: PC, Server, or Industrial PC . . . ) will test the circuitry of the mainboards before shipping out to make sure the mainboards from malfunction. On the traditional PC mainboard assembly line, the testing procedures is done manually to have the PC mainboard and all the peripherals (for example: CD ROM, Hard Disk Drive, Memory Card, Network Card, Heat Sink . . . ) connect together, then do the simulation tests (for example: Internet linking, Memory data fetch and store, Network Data Packet transmission . . . ), operators judge if the mainboard is function properly by the results of the test routines.
However, manual test is very slow and consumes a lot of manpower; in mass production environment, such scheme cannot meet the requirement of higher production pace and lower cost, manual test also introduces human errors, operators plug in peripherals (Memory Card, Network Card for example) in wrong positions to damage the components on the mainboards. All the manufacturers need a low cost, automatic and accurate test fixture.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a PC mainboard test fixture compromising a platform to install the mainboard, a frame locates on the platform the frame consists of one or a plurality number of hanging pedestal installed freely, a board slot for circuit board (Network card, Memory card . . . ) to fit in is beneath every hanging pedestal, a plurality number of extension connector are beneath every board slot to connect to the circuit board. a positioning board is beneath every extension connector, the positioning board corresponds to the location of the connecting pin of the extension connector, a positioning hole is for the corresponding connecting pin to pass through, when the connecting pin passes through the corresponding positioning hole, by the guidance and positioning of the positioning hole, the connecting pin can move up and down in a preset path. Two inclined angle that can prevent the fastener of the connecting port of the mainboard from closing are on both sides of the positioning board, the inclined angle should incline inward to fit the angle of the fastener to prevent the fastener from covering top of the extension. Operators have the hanging pedestal move down toward the connecting port of the mainboard until the positioning board presses on the connecting port; the positioning board stops on the connecting port, the pressure from the hanging pedestal makes the connecting pin of the extension connector pass through the positioning hole of the positioning board and reach the connecting port accurately, the mainboard can be tested with accompanied circuit board.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a PC mainboard test fixture in which several connecting plate link the support rod of the frame of the hanging pedestal, a plurality number of screw holes are on the connecting plate to have the connecting component to link the connecting plate and the support rod to stable the hanging pedestal and the frame, operators can loose the connecting component and move the hanging pedestal right or left for proper position. Both ends of the support rod wrap around the round tube on both sides of the frame, such structure makes the support rod can move forward or backward; operators can adjust the position of the support rod to make the hanging pedestal to the position of the connecting port of the mainboard.
It is still an objective of this invention to provide a PC mainboard test fixture in which the platform consists of a the stationary board and an adjustable board; a base for the mainboard to install is above the adjustable board, a plurality number of wheels in vertical direction in equal distance are installed on the bottom of the adjustable board, the stationary board locates inside the frame that is beneath the adjustable board; a plurality number of wheel slots are beneath those wheels and above the stationary board, the wheels can roll inside the wheel slots to make the adjustable board move forward or backward on the stationary board; operators can push the mainboard into the frame for testing, after testing, the mainboard can be pulled out from the frame.
It is still an objective of this invention to provide a PC mainboard test fixture in which a heat sink slot to install a heat sink is beneath the hanging pedestal, when operators perform heat dissipation test, the hanging pedestal is moved up to the position of the CPU of the mainboard, then pull the pressing handle of the hanging pedestal to have the heat sink slot move down and have the heat sink on the surface of the CPU of the mainboard for test.